


Dief loves Fraser (8-bit fanart)

by look_turtles



Series: Pixel Art [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief loves to lick Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief loves Fraser (8-bit fanart)




End file.
